The Secret that will Change Everything
by sammiSTRICK
Summary: Elsie goes to Argyle every year at the same time. Except when she has to throw a last minute party that Lady Mary demands to have. All is normal, until a young girl shows up and throws everything off kilter.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is the first time i have written anything for downton. I'm a little nervous...but ya know! I do not own any of this, and i will put them back safely when i am done. we will see how this goes!

* * *

Elsie Hughes was upset. This was the first time in 19 years that she would not be able to take her vacation during the week of April 16th. She went to Scotland to visit two people that were so very dear to her. One of those people being her younger sister Moira, whose birthday happened to fall on the 14th. Her trip however this year was however yanked out from under her, by the blessed Lady Mary, who suddenly wanted to host a lavish party. Of course it came as a last minute thing. And now she is stuck here when by all rights she should be on a train to Argyle. It will be a long day of planning tomorrow and she has already sent the telegram to her sister informing her that she will not be able to come this year. Now all that is left is to go to bed so she can wake early tomorrow.

"Goodnight Mr. Carson," she says as she heads up the stairs.  
"Do you want to share a cup of tea with me before bed Mrs. Hughes?" he asks hopefully.  
"Not tonight. I have an early start so I can work on this party set for Wednesday evening."  
"Oh. Right you are. Everything must be perfect for this event. I trust everything is going smoothly?"  
"As smoothly as it can, being told so last minute…Well I'm off then. Goodnight."

He mumbles a goodnight to her fleeting form, and watches her ascend to the attics. He knows she is upset about something, and knows that it must be about her annual trip that is always scheduled for about this time of year. Ever since that period 19 years ago, when her sister was deathly sick and Elsie had gone and nursed her back to health for a long six months, she had taken the same week off. She never talks about what happened to her sister, he just knows that she was different when she came back. He guessed almost loosing a sibling did that to you, not that he would know. He knows that Lady Mary cannot be held at fault but he still feels bad the Elsie had to miss her vacation. He locks up and decides to head up himself. She was right, it will be a long day tomorrow and he will need to be well rested so he can help her all he can.

-C&E-

Beryl Patmore couldn't sleep. It was 3 am and she was lying wide awake. Perhaps, she thought to herself, some tea will do the trick. She put on her dressing gown and headed for the kitchen.

As she put the kettle on she heard a knock at the door.

"Heavens, who could_ that_ be at _this_ time of night?" she said to herself, as she pulled her dressing gown tighter and went to open the door.

There standing in front of her as the door swung open was like a ghost of the past. A young woman of about 19 was in front of her with a small bag. She had deep mahogany colored hair that was cut short in a stylish bob. Her stature was petite although she had a subtle hint of feminine curves. Her cheekbones were prominent and she had expressive eyes that were a deep brown. This young woman looked like a carbon copy of a younger Elsie Hughes. All except the eyes. Which looked very familiar, though she wouldn't dwell on that for now.

"Who might you be, and why are you here." Beryl asked gruffly. No need to show how shocked she was.

A slight Scottish brogue answered her back ,"I am here to see Elsie Hughes."

"Well that's the answer to the second question, I still don't know who you are…"

"My name is Elinor Hughes."

* * *

let me know what you think...if i should continue or not... thanks!

Samantha


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter! woot woot! Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and the follows and the favorites! I hope this won't disappoint! As always I do not own a thing and i'll return them when i am done.

* * *

Beryl escorted Elinor to Elsie's sitting room, settled her in with some tea, and then hurried up the stairs to fetch Elsie.

Elsie's room, of course, was locked. She kept herself under lock and key all the time anyway, sleeping unguarded would be unquestionable. Beryl sighed then knocked ever so lightly on the door. It wouldn't do for anyone to hear her this morning. She heard Elsie let a string of, what she assumed, were curse words in her native tongue. She opened the door and looked frankly shocked at the sight that greeted her.

"What is it Beryl? Couldn't it have waited until the morning?" Elsie hissed out irritably.  
"You need to come downstairs…now if you have a mind." Beryl replied cryptically.

Elsie rolled her eyes, tied the knot in her dressing gown a bit tighter and went off to see what was wrong. Whatever it was, she wasn't sure why Beryl couldn't take care of it herself.

-C&E-

Elsie noticed her sitting room light was on, she knew then that something was amiss. No one ever entered her sitting room without her in there. It was considered forbidden territory for everyone. That is where the 'Dragon' rested, or so that is what the older maids told the younger, to scare them out of their wits.

She narrowed her eyes at Beryl then hurried into the room. Her eyes widened in shock as she let out a breathy "_mo chailín beag_". Elinor whipped around to look at Elsie, only pausing a second before launching herself into the older woman's arms.

A few tears escaped Elsie's eyes as she clung to the young girl. She placed a kiss on her forehead, and then, after remembering that Beryl was most likely witnessing this exchange, she stiffened. Elinor looked up at her questioningly. Beryl cleared her throat.

"Elsie. Who is this?" she asked in a serious but tender tone. "and why does she look like a carbon copy of you when you were younger?"

Elsie sighed. She knew this would happen someday. First things first, she had to get Elinor up to bed. She would sleep in her bed since Elsie knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

"This is Elinor Kathleen Hughes. She has surprised me with a visit, and I am sure she is quite tired from the journey here." She rushed out. "I'm going to take her up and settle her into my bedroom for the night. I will be back directly."

She took Elinor's bag and led her up the stairs to her small room. When both women had entered the room and the door had been shut, Elinor rushed into Elsie's waiting arms once again. Elsie let a tear track down her face.

"Ellie Kate, what are you doing here? And at this time of night, Moira must be worried sick!"  
"I know the truth. She let it slip. I had to get out of there. You all have lied to me my whole life. Whose blasted idea was that?" Ellie burst into tears after her little tirade.

Elsie held her closer and wondered how to explain this to the young woman in her arms. How was she supposed to explain one of the biggest mistakes she had ever made? She rocked the girl in her arms until her sobs had quieted down, and her breathing had evened out to show that the girl was indeed asleep. She tucked the girl under the covers and kissed her on the forehead. The smoothed the girls hair down and quietly exited the room closing the door softly behind her. She headed back down the stairs to confront an anxious Beryl.

-C&E-

As she came into her sitting room she headed straight to her desk and unlocked the top drawer and brought a bottle of Scottish whiskey out. She poured herself two fingers and gestured over to Beryl who just shook her head. Elsie quickly threw back the whiskey relishing the exquisite burn heading down to her stomach this very minute.

"Are you going to tell me or are you just gunna stand there and brood all night." Beryl teased.

"Elinor Kathleen is 19 years old…" Elsie trailed off.  
"Is that what was wrong with your sister all those years ago? She was pregnant? You stayed that long because she was pregnant?" Beryl fired these questions off in rapid succession.

Elsie just looked at her. How was she supposed to tell this story without breaking down? She hadn't even said the truth out to loud to herself in so long. She didn't think she could get through the entirety of it without crying.

"Beryl, Elinor isn't my niece." Elsie said quietly.  
"Oh, was she adopted then? After your sister's illness? Well I'm sure you love her just as much as if she were blood! There's no shame in adopting. No shame at all." Beryl was rambling.

"Beryl, please just, stop…" Elsie took a deep breath as Beryl looked at her quizzically.  
"Elsie, what is it?" Beryl asked gently.

"Elinor...Ellie, she's not my niece." Elsie hesitated.  
"No, she cannot be my niece...because she is my daughter..."

* * *

_mo chailín beag- _my little girl.

If you made it this far thank you for reading, drop me a line and let me know how you feel about the story thus far!

Samantha=)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the Reviews! they really are encouraging. So in light of that here is another chapter! As always i do not own them at all. no on to our feature presentation:

* * *

Beryl gasped. She couldn't believe that the woman in front of her had kept such a HUGE secret for so long. No one had known.

"But how…who…why?" Beryl stammered out.

Elsie sighed. If she was going to have to tell the whole story more than once, she might as well practice it first with Beryl. She knew Beryl wouldn't say anything. She risked a glance up at her friend and saw the questions flashing through her eyes.

"It happened on the way back from Ripon. Somehow we had had coinciding half days and we had decided to do our errands together." Elsie began only to interrupted.  
"With who? " Beryl asked the obvious question.

"The only man I have ever loved in my time here." Elsie replied, "Beryl, it was Charles."

_**(((((((((((((FLASHBACK)))))))))))))**_

Charles and Elsie had just gotten off the bus from their half day spent together. They had laughed and joked and had the best time. They had forgotten, if only for a while, that he was the butler and she the head housemaid of Downton Abbey. They were just Charles and Elsie now, best friends who really had an easy way about them. The conversations flowed and the sparks seemed to light up the air.

They were walking back when a vicious storm was suddenly right above them. Lightning and thunder preceded the downpour. Luckily they had been near an abandoned barn. They ran into it and Charles heaved the door shut. They were both soaked to the bone. The storm didn't look like it was going to let up at all. Elsie started to laugh. Her laughter seemed to be contagious because he was soon laughing with her.

He saw her shiver; the rain had been a cold one, pelting them, and soaking them to the skin. He knew he had to make a fire.

"I'm going to make a fire, why don't you go into that little room and see if there is anything we can use as a blanket or wrap. You look like you are about to freeze."  
"I think I can manage that" she replied with a smile then went to look.

The fire was blazing when she came back with three blankets.  
"Well we were in luck Charles. They left us three heavy blankets." She ended the sentence with a shiver.

He noticed. "Elsie you need to strip off those wet clothes or you will catch your death, and I wouldn't want that to happen."

She blushed prettily as he continued, "You go into that room slip off those wet garments and I'll do the same and we will each have a blanket to wrap up in. Then we will lay our clothes out to dry by the fire. We can sit on the third one and relax and get warm by the fire."

She bit her lip and nodded, then went off to the little room. By the time she was back he was already sitting by the fire all wrapped up in his blanket. She laid out her clothes then sat down beside him. She glanced at him and noticed the unruly curl that rested on his forehead. Her hand, as if acting as a total foreign being, reached up and smoothed it back into place. He looked at her intensely as she brought her hand down to rest between them. He placed his hand on top of hers and they both gazed into the bright orange and yellow flames.

She felt his gaze land on her. She slowly looked up at him through her eye lashes; she felt butterflies in her stomach and a sudden warmth flood through her under the intensity of his gaze. He lifted his had to her cheek and she looked at him. He slowly brought his lips to hers. She instantly responded to the kiss. His hands had slowly moved to settle on her blanket covered hips. Forgetting that her hand was the only thing holding the blanket in place she let go and looped her arms around his neck.

The blanket covering her fell away revealing her alabaster skin. As the need for air finally overpowered them he pulled away only to rest his forehead on hers. Their eyes had locked, until she blushed and looked away, still not realizing her partial nudity. He looked down and what he saw took his breath away. Her skin, illuminated by the flames, looked flawless. She was flawless. He kissed her again and with this kiss he raised his hand to her breast. She moaned, and that was all it took for either of them to let go completely.

Things had gotten quite passionate. They had made love during the storm, in rhythm with the pounding rain and as they had reached their pinnacles of the passion they shared, they clung to one another. They had finally given into the feelings that had threatened to consume them for the past three years.

She had been cuddled to his chest basking in the afterglow when they heard birds singing. The storm had passed and along with it their carefree and passionate mood. He smiled wanly at her as she got up and started putting on her now dry clothing. He then joined in the task of redressing. When they were finally put back together, he offered his arm and they walked back to Downton. In complete silence.

The weeks after were tense. He ignored her. He refused to talk about it with her. She supposed what had happened was thought of as a mistake. So she dropped the subject altogether. That was until she started getting sick in the mornings about two months later.

That was when she realized she would have to do something. And do it very quickly. She mailed her sister, and soon after Downton Abbey had received the telegram to Miss Elsie Hughes, that her sister was deathly ill and that she was needed to come be a nurse to her. The Housekeeper at the time had said to go, and only to come back when her sister was okay enough to be left alone. Mrs. Winters had a sister too. She understood Elsie's need to take care of the family one still had. Elsie, who had been reassured that she would still have a job, fled to Argyle without a word to the Butler.

When she had reached Argyle, and her sister, she had finally allowed herself to cry. To cry over her unrequited love she had, for the unborn child she already desperately loved, and for herself. Her sister had come up with the plan. Moira and her husband were going to raise the child as their own. The child would only know that it had an Aunt Elsie who loved it to pieces and came to visit yearly.

As the last six months progressed, Elsie had written false reports to Mrs. Winters, who had believed her whole-heartedly, and who also kept promising that Elsie always had a job to come back to.

The time came and she had gone into labor. Six hours later, Elinor Kathleen Hughes had lain in her mother's arms. The wee babe was perfect, and everyone was happy, but Elsie knew it was not to last.

Three weeks later she stood at the train station with tears streaming down her face as she put Ellie Kate in her sisters arms. Her sister promised that she would take good care of the babe, and that the year would pass quickly. As she boarded the train, her heart felt as if it were being torn into bits. She went to the small compartment and wept earnestly.

When she finally came back to Downton, she was decidedly determined that she would make it to the top…  
_**((((((((((((((((END FLASHBACK)))))))))))**_

Elsie had cried through the end of her story. It was like reliving the pain of her decision all over again.

"Oh, Elsie." Beryl let out a sniffle.  
She went over to Elsie and hugged the sobbing woman. Beryl now knew why she had felt badly about setting poor Ethel out on her ear. She also came to the conclusion that Elsie had to be the strongest woman she knew.

Elsie, who had then remembered her daughter sleeping in her little room upstairs pulled away from the embrace.

"You will keep this to yourself, please." Elsie had somewhat asked as her eyes pleaded.  
"Of course I will," Beryl barked. "But how are you going to keep this a secret for much longer? He is bound to notice. My god the girl has his eyes!"

"I don't know, but I want it to come out on my terms, when it happens." Elsie replied shakily, "I'm going up now to deal with a young woman who has been betrayed by the people she loved most. I just hope she forgives us all in the end."

-C&E-

When Elsie reached her room, she looked at her sleeping daughter. She was beautiful. Although she had been surprised at the bobbed hair when she saw her, Ellie had always kept her hair long. The little girl had always told Moira it was because 'Aunt Elsie' never ever cut her hair short. When the child's hair had been long it laid in loose ringlets, a trait which, most likely, had come from her father.

Elsie sighed and then crept to the bed and tried to lie down as softly as possible. Her daughter stirred enough to cuddle into her mother's arms. Elsie smiled, and a treacherous tear escaped its confines. She kissed her daughters forehead and finally fell asleep knowing she would need rest to deal with the chaos that would ensue in the following days.

* * *

Thanks for reading! review and let me know your thoughts!

Samantha =)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone! so here is chapter four! i really hope you guys like it! I really want to thank all of you that review it really means so much to me!

I also want to thank 713 for really helping me and encouraging me with this! She is super sweet!

* * *

Ellie woke with a start. She looked up at her aunt…no mothers face. That would take some getting used to. But isn't it what she always wanted. Elsie had always been her idol. When Elsie would come for that whole week, Ellie monopolized her time. She would even sneak over to her room at night and sleep cuddled up in Elsie's arms. It had always seemed right. It was like she was made to fit with her. She glanced up at her mother once again. In some ways she was glad she knew. She didn't have to deal with Moira's preference of the other children anymore, though she could hardly blame her. How do you love all children the same when they clearly are not. Her anger had subsided in her sleep. She was still hurt and she wanted to know why. But that wasn't important. Now she wanted a real mother daughter relationship with her _real _mother.

Elsie started to stir. She tightened her arms subconsciously around Elinor. Her eyes popped open; she risked a glance down only to find those beautiful brown eyes staring back at her. So many thoughts were running through her head when she heard the very sound she had wanted to hear for 19 years.

"Good morning Mama." The young girl said quietly. Elsie studied the girl's eyes. She saw no anger, only hurt, but what shown more than that was love.

Elsie's eyes welled up with tears as she held her daughter tightly in her arms. She felt her daughter cuddle into her side.

Elsie sighed, "Oh my little one, we should have told you so many years ago. I wasn't strong enough, and I couldn't bear you having the shame of an unwed mother. Please forgive me. I only did what I did out of love. You must understand that. I love you more than anything."

"Mama, you were already forgiven. Everything makes sense now that I think about everything. I was never Moira's favorite, and whenever you came to visit, you doted on me the most, and whenever I would sneak into your bed for a cuddle, things just felt right. I had always wished for you to be my mother. But mama I do have a question. Who is my father, and why didn't he marry you, or want me?"

Elsie told her everything, well she left out the steamy bits, and the part where Charles ignored her. When she finished, her daughter was staring into space.

"When are you going to tell him about me?" Elinor asked softly.  
"Today. It is my half day and I always take them in the mornings, plus I was thinking about working all day anyway due to this party. I'll ask him to get some air with me. Would you mind terribly staying in here?" Elsie asked.  
"No mama, I don't mind. Will I get to meet him today?" Ellie asked with a hope filled voice.  
Elsie got up and started her morning routine and replied, "I don't know lass, I just don't know."

-C&E-

Elsie made her way down the stairs. Beryl met her at the bottom and whispered that she would have a tray taken up to the girl. It would be discreet. Elsie nodded her thanks and headed to her spot at the table. Charles had held breakfast until she had arrived. He motioned for them to sit and they went about as they normally do. He buttered her lightly toasted bread, she poured his tea and put the perfect amount of sugar and milk into it.

"Mr. Carson, would it be possible after luncheon if we could maybe get some air, together. There is something we must discuss." She said in what she hoped was a normal tone.  
"I think that would be acceptable, Mrs. Hughes." He replied smiling all the while.  
"Well I must get on. I have things to finish organizing for this party. I will meet to at the door after you are done." And with that she flitted out of the room.

When she reached her sitting room she let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. She then went to her desk to get the planning done. By lunch the plans were complete and the party looked as if it would come off without a hitch.

-C&E-

They met at the back door. He had a light coat on as did she.

"Shall we start then?" She asked with a smile. He opened the door and they walked in a companionable silence for a bit.

When they were a proper distance away from the ears of the house, he cleared his throat, and asked, "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

She looked up at him. He looked concerned and that made her stomach drop to her knees. How was she going to do this to him? With this information, it would upset the balance of not just her life but his and Ellie's lives as well.

She took a deep steadying breath. "Mr. Carson, do you remember that leave of absence I took about 19 years ago?"

"Yes, I believe your sister was quite ill. Mrs. Winters thought it likely she would die, and was surprised when you had nursed her back to health." He said. "I also remember the work falling below par because our head housemaid was missing," he finished with a smile.

"Mr. Carson….Charles, I didn't leave to go take care of my sister," she breathed out in a whisper.  
"Elsie what are you taking about? Are you saying you lied to all of us? And why in the world would you just up and leave for six months? And without telling me might I add. Why must you bring this up now?" He rambled

She started to cry. He didn't know what to do. He hesitantly wrapped her up in his arms and rubbed her back. She pulled back out of his embrace, ashamed of the hurt she was about to cause him. She turned her back to him. The thoughts of how well they worked together and how she had accepted her unrequited love a long time ago flashed through her mind. But she was determined to see this through. He needed to know the truth. Her daughter needed a proper father.

"Charles, I left because…because," she stammered. "I left because I was pregnant, with your, our daughter."

"MY WHAT?" He yelled. The anger and hurt in his voice made her whip around. She had been hurt too, when he ignored her after that fateful night during that damn storm. She was angry and hurt too. So she yelled back at him, the whole story.

"That night in the barn we made a beautiful baby girl. I couldn't tell you because you had become so distant after word. What was I to do, get an abortion? I don't think I could have handled that. So I went to my sister in Argyle and stayed to have the baby. Her name is Elinor Kathleen. I left her with my sister, so I could come back to work. I sent money to them each month, so they could afford to take care of her, and I went to visit, and the girl only knew me until now as Auntie Elsie. She came here because she found out that I really am her mother."

When she was finished she collapsed to the ground with her face in her hands. She loved the blasted man. She was sure that if she looked up she would see disapproval and hurt and anger. So she knew not to look at the man.

"Why didn't you tell me Elsie?" Charles breathed out. "I would have done the right thing."  
"I didn't tell you because I wanted you to want me out of love, not obligation. I would have been a burden, you would have been shamed out of your position as butler." She cried out to him. "Charles you cut me off, after that night we had little to no communication. Why didn't you love me, why didn't you want to speak with me? You completely ignored me, Charles, why?" She wanted the answer to the questions that had burdened her mind for the last 19 years.

The question and the her voice pleaded with him caught him off guard. How do you tell the woman you love that you have loved them all along without breaking the standard rules. This made him fluster. Men were not supposed to bare their souls to other people.

"Elsie, I know that I hurt you with my actions during that time..." He paused at a loss for words. He sighed. Maybe he should just say it. He still doesn't know exactly how she feels, he doesn't understand her, and he never has. He just knows that he is hopelessly in love with her. Then his anger flared again. She didn't tell him they had a daughter. She was his best friend, and she just happened to leave this important detail of their relationship out. He thought of all the things that could have been and it made him angry at her, and the circumstances. Why didn't she understand that he would have given his whole life in service up to have a family with her.

His anger won over the remorse. He angrily lashed out, "It still didn't give you the right to lie to me all these years. Elsie I trusted you. You didn't tell me I had a daughter, and then you belittle the way I cling to Mary as if she were my own. At least I got to watch her grow up. I don't know the first thing about the girl you are thrusting into my life. How do I know she is even mine?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he knew it to be a mistake. In what seemed like a second she was on her feet. He felt the sting of her slap, and knew he had crossed the line that may never be able to be fixed.

"How **_DARE_** you accuse me of being a _loose_ woman, Charles Carson. The only man who I have ever loved has been you. You arrogant bastard. If you took one look at her then you would know she is yours." And with that she turned, she felt his hand land on her arm but she ripped out of his grasp and ran back to the house. She fled into her sitting room and slammed the door. The resounding sound of the lock clicking into place was an echo of finality. Beryl could hear the woman sobbing. There was no way to get in. She was afraid for Elsie as she heard something break.

"Elsie," she said softly, "let me in." When she got no reply she went to fetch the only person who could bring her out.

"Elinor you have to come down here. It is your mother." Elinor flew past Mrs. Patmore and down the stairs. Charles had his head on the door apologizing softly. He looked up and saw what looked like a young Elsie, the only difference were the eyes. They were his eyes, he realized now that he had made a grave mistake.

"You must be Elinor." He said flatly… one would never know by the tone of his voice that his heart was filling with love for his daughter and overflowing with love for the woman he had hurt so very much.

"Yes, and just who are you?" She asked smartly.

Hesitating, he replied, "I am your father."

* * *

Okay so there it is! tell me what you thought! reviews are love!

Samantha=)


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is the next chapter! i hope it is up to snuff. I really have an idea where this is going, but this chapter just kinda popped out and changed the pathway a bit! Thank you all for the reviews! they are all lovely and really motivate me to write!_

* * *

Her eyes widened in shock as she let out a sharp gasp. Beryl who had been watching from the stairs quickly left the scene that was unfolding. She didn't want to be in the middle of this, and would check up on Elsie later. Much later by the looks of it.

Elinor couldn't believe that this huge man was her father. She had trouble picturing him and her mother together as a happy couple. Then she glared at him, she had overheard his apology to the locked door of her mother's sitting room. He must have been the cause. She studied his face. That was when she noticed the angry red mark upon his cheek. She knew now that her mother must have been very angry and very hurt.

He studied his daughter. She was every inch her mother except for her eyes. Those were all his. He took in how her hair was the exact color of her mothers, without the silver strands running through it of course. The girl bit her lip, a very Elsie thing to do. She was about the same build as Elsie, if only a smidge taller. He came to the conclusion that his daughter was absolutely stunning. He would even venture as far as saying that she was far prettier than his Lady Mary. That was something he never thought he would find. A girl, besides Elsie, who was more beautiful than Mary…

His musings were caught off guard by the turning of the lock. He still couldn't take his eyes off of Elinor. Until the door swung open.

Elsie stood there taking in the sight of her daughter, and the man who had torn here heart in two. She then motioned them both into her sitting room, and closed the door behind them. She looked at both of them. Then she stalked over to her desk and thrust a piece of paper towards Charles. He took it and what he saw made his blood run cold. It was a letter of resignation, and he started to panic.

"You cannot do this Elsie," he said seriously. He searched her eyes for something, what exactly he was searching for he had no idea.  
"Mr. Carson, I do not think we can continue to work together, especially if you hold me in such low regard as you seemed to when we were talking earlier." She hissed out.

"Elsie, I was angry. I didn't mean what I said, honestly, please stay here. The house needs you. The maids need you." He was thinking that he needed her too. What would he do without her constant support?  
"My name to you is MRS. Hughes; you would be welcome to remember that. I have to go on up to my meeting with Lady Grantham to give her the news, I will remain long enough to find my replacement then I am gone. Now Mr. Carson if that's all we need to discuss concerning the house, I think we have to talk to OUR daughter who has just heard every word we said." Elsie fumed.

Ellie had watched her parents go back and forth. She had watched her father plead and her mother turn to ice. She was confused, what had happened earlier? She knew that most likely she would side with her mother on this matter, no matter what. She had loved her mother longer. She didn't know who her father was.

"Elsie, I want to get to know her. You cannot leave Downton, because I know she would go with you. I want to get to know who our daughter is." He was grasping for anything to keep her there, even using their daughter as an excuse, though he really did mean what he said, he wanted to get to know his daughter, he wanted her to love him as much as she apparently loved her mother.

"Ellie Kate, I will leave it up to you, either way though, Charles, I will be leaving this Abbey. Imagine the scandal when it gets out that the Housekeeper and Butler of the grandest house around have an illegitimate child together. I do not want an atmosphere, of any kind. I hate all atmospheres." She scowled at the last thought. An atmosphere was her least favorite thing in the world, she hated that more than she hated fighting with Charles; although at the moment she was not about to give in. She was still mad, and incredibly hurt. He may not love her like she loves him, but she thought he at least respected her, when he implied that Ellie wasn't his, well, her heart had shattered.

Elinor looked at her mother, then over at her father. She knew her mother. She looked at Elsie's blue eyes. She saw the hurt and devastation that was directed to the butler, but there was something else. She saw love; Elinor realized that whatever he had said to break her heart didn't matter. Her mother loved her father, and most likely always would. She wanted to know what kind of man could earn this kind of love. She realized that not only did she want to further her relationship with her mama; she wanted a relationship with her da as well.

Ellie looked at her mother regretfully, "Mama, I want to get to know my father. I want a relationship with the both of you." Charles let out a breath. He was relieved. He would get to know his daughter, and try to fix what his callous words had broken with Elsie.

"Thank you Elinor, I want a relationship with you too." He said with conviction.  
"Mama, what are you going to do now? Where are you going?" Ellie asked with concern. She would leave before her mother was left in the cold.

Elsie thought about it. Then the solution came to her as clear as anything. No more working with Charles. She was surprised she hadn't thought of it before. She could claim that she needed to lessen her work load, therefore by going to a smaller house efficiently putting space between her and Charles. It was brilliant! And the fact that both of the ideas had need of a housekeeper of sorts left her with options. There were two choices, go to the Dower House and work for the Dowager Countess or Mrs. Crawley needed someone to tidy up and she could cook for the woman too. She wanted the second to work out more so than the first, but the Dower House's housekeeper was retiring in a few months, and the Dowager wanted a real housekeeper.

"I'll be fine lass, don't you worry. I have a few ideas. I will be around here too. You can spend some time with both of us this way." Elsie smiled at her Ellie Kate. She watched as Charles left sparing Ellie a look as he went mumbling something about a dressing gong.

-C&E-

Elsie only had a half day. Tomorrow was the party and she had everything settled for that, there were only some minor details that she needed to go over with Lady Mary. Fortunately the Dowager Countess's house was not too far from the Abbey. Elsie had knocked on the service door to be greeted by the acting housekeeper who wore an astonished look. Elsie asked to see her Ladyship and the housekeeper handed her off to the butler, who promptly took her up to the drawing room.

"Mrs. Hughes is here to see you Ma'am." He said with a bow.  
Violet wrinkled her brow. Why on earth would Hughes be here? She knew that the women didn't really like her. Not that she minded, she herself had always thought that Scottish woman had held her head a little to high. She was shocked. "Well, show her in."

"Your Ladyship. I am terribly sorry to interrupt your busy day. But I was wondering if your housekeeper position had been filled yet?" Elsie asked politely. She didn't exactly like the woman, but she was her first hope, and Elsie knew that she was good at her job. She also knew the older woman knew she was good at her job.

"No Mrs. Hughes. I have not found a suitable candidate. It is so hard these days." Violet said with her lips pursed. She wondered where this was going.  
"Milady, I would like to apply for the position." Elsie said, "I feel that it would be in my best interest as well as Downton's if I step down and go somewhere less physically demanding. I am not as young as I once was."

She was rewarded with a shocked look about the Dowagers face. Violet was thrilled though. This would be excellent, Mrs. Hughes was excellent at what she did. SHe was know to pull things together at the drop of a hat. Soon she recovered from the shock and asked the question that Elsie had dreaded the most.

"I will hire you right now,_ if_ you tell me why you really want to leave Downton," Violet replied and noticing the look of dread on the younger woman's face. "Something drastic must have happened for you want to work for me, so sit and tell me the whole story, then I can hire you and we can both get on with our lives together. Much to my benefit."

Elsie took the seat across from the elderly lady. At fist she hesitated, and after weighing the options, and finding she had nothing to loose, she told the Dowager Countess _**everything.**_

* * *

_Not what we were expecting, but nothing ever is. Please Review. Any type is welcome. If you see something that could be better let me know. I want to grow as a writer!_  
_Thanks!_  
_Samantha=)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Firstly: thank you all for the lovely reviews!_  
_Second: for this story Sybil is still alive and Mary hasn't been married but Matthew is around!_  
_Read and review! I hope you enjoy this chapter! i don't own anything! _

* * *

The Dowager Countess was flabbergasted. She had been mainly quiet during the story Elsie had told, and had even offered the younger Scottish woman her handkerchief when she started to cry. She felt sorry for Mrs. Hughes. She saw the love that Elsie had for Carson. That being said she knew that both people had been misguided in their attempts to continue their lives dancing around one another. Violet had the sudden urge to meet the offspring of the stately butler and the fiery housekeeper.

"Now where will your daughter stay while you are here working and Carson is at Downton?" Violet asked smartly. Surely the housekeeper had thought of that?  
"Well Milady, that is where things start to get shaky, I do not know where to put Elinor." Elsie sat there in fear that this whole thing was for naught. There was no way that she could put her up at the Grantham Arms for any extended amount of time.

Violet thought about it. She had a plan forming in her mind but didn't rightly know how to go about it. She knew that Elinor had to stay around though. She deserved the right to know where she came from and who she belongs too.

"She will stay here as my guest." Violet said finally.  
"Oh no milady, I couldn't ask you to do that. I wouldn't want to impose." Elsie replied hastily.  
"I do not believe you asked Mrs. Hughes. Now you will do well to remember that I am now your employer and I do not like to be argued with. Elinor can come as soon as you believe apropriate. She can stay in the bedroom Rosamond usually uses when she is visiting. I will have the maids make it up. Now I expect you to come within the next two weeks. Is that suitable?" Violet ended with a smirk towards her new housekeeper.

Elsie nodded. "Yes, your ladyship. That would be fine. That will give plenty of time for things to settle down from the party tomorrow evening."  
"Tell Cora as soon as possible that you are coming to work for me. Better yet, I believe I will just come back to Downton with you. We can take the motor, and have a meeting with her together. You need someone who will make her stop her questioning, the less people who know about this the better!" With that Violet rang for the butler, and had him bring the motor around.

As Violet got into the back of the car, she couldn't help but think how disappointed she was of Carson. How could he let this woman who loved him so much, slip through his fingers for so long? He was a fool. She had never pegged him for one, but she could see that, as good a man he was, he was a fool. He could have had it all. She would have certainly let him back then. He could have married the scot and she would have still let him be butler. Carson needed a stern talking to. She knew that Hughes was still hurting from their fight, his words were harsh. He had a right to be hurt, but there was no right to be so nasty to the woman who had given up watching her daughter grow-up, so he could continue on without disgrace. As they neared the Abbey, she started to choose a tactic to speak with Cora and the stubborn butler.

-C&E-

As they pulled up to Downton, Charles opened the door surprised to see Elsie following the Dowager Countess. He schooled his features and showed the two women into the drawing room where Lady Mary and Lady Cora were settled waiting for Elsie to make sure the plans for the party were all done.

"Mama, we weren't expecting you," Cora remarked, she noticed Mrs. Hughes standing behind her. "Mrs. Hughes, you are late." She chastised the housekeeper gently.  
"That was my fault Cora, I'm afraid that I detained the woman far longer than she was anticipating." The Dowager cut in.

Cora looked at Elsie strangely. She was surprised that Mrs. Hughes would have gone and paid her mother in law a visit. "Is everything ready for the ball tomorrow Mrs. Hughes?" Mary broke the silence with the direct question.  
"Yes Lady Mary. Everything is ready and will be fine for the ball tomorrow." Mrs. Hughes said softly. She lingered and Cora had noticed.

"Mrs. Hughes you can go." Cora said with a flippant tone.  
"Actually, I have a matter I would like to discuss with you, that is rather urgent." Mrs. Hughes looked over to the Dowager who nodded slightly to the younger woman.  
"What is it Mrs. Hughes? I do hope all is okay." Cora said and looked at the woman standing before her.

"Your ladyship, I believe it is my time to leave Downton, I'm not as young as I used to be and the physical demands are becoming rather overwhelming, due to the sheer size of the house. I think it is better for me to leave now than to let the standards of Downton slip." Mrs. Hughes lied through her teeth. Carson expression had changed to one of disbelief. Lady Mary looked horrified, and Cora was visibly upset. The Dowager was the only one who was calm, she, after all, was gaining a new housekeeper from the deal.

"Where will you go Mrs. Hughes? Surely not back to Scotland? I fear Sybil would have a terrible time with that, she is quite fond of you." Cora finished with a sad smile upon her lips. She knew that the Housekeeper had been more of a mother to her youngest, than she ever had. It would be hard on the young girl if Mrs. Hughes went back to Scotland and her family.

"Actually Cora, Mrs. Hughes will be replacing Mrs. Johnson. We talked it over and it seems like a suitable transition. She didn't want to retire completely; she just needs to cut back a little." The Dowager answered for Elsie.  
"So you are stealing our housekeeper away from us? Granny how could you?" Mary said a little bitterly.

Elsie was the one to answer the girl, "I went to her Ladyship. I sought her out to lessen my stress. This is not your grandmothers fault Lady Mary. I am leaving on my own volition."  
Violet smirked as her granddaughter huffed.

"Carson surely you cannot approve of this." Mary pleaded with the man.  
Charles looked at Elsie who gave him a rather icy stare. He looked at the Dowager and saw that she knew and this was how Elsie was avoiding the scandal. He cleared his throat, "Milady, Mrs. Hughes and I have spoken about it, and I quite agree that she needs to cut back. She needs to look after herself and would have left before, but she wanted you to have this perfect party. So she wanted to postpone until after the party. She heard about the Dower House's need of a housekeeper and decided that might just be the change she needed." He said it with confidence. The lie had come from his need to protect Elsie and the house from scandal. He needed to do this for her.

Lady Mary huffed and left the room, murmuring something about having a lie down before dinner. Cora sighed, "Well Mrs. Hughes, you must do what is best for you. Of course it will be impossible to replace you. But we will manage."

Mrs. Hughes left the room followed by Carson. She turned to face him. "The end of an era Mr. Carson. It is going to be different not to have to fight with Beryl about the store cupboard key." She sighed as she took in the place. She had spent almost 24 years of her life here.

Charles put his hand on her arm. "Mrs. Hughes, I won't say I am not sad to see you go. I wish you wouldn't, but I am glad you won't be going far." He finished and dropped his hand away from her arm. She smiled at him and walked down the stairs. She went into her sitting room and looked around. She had so many memories in this room. Most involved a young Lady Sybil, Charles, Beryl, and Anna. Now she would have to start packing her life. She glanced at the picture on her mantle. It was one of the staff. She smirked. No one had wanted to do it but her Ladyship had insisted. She would take it with her. She looked at all her books and nick-knacks. She was lost in her own little world when she heard a knock. She turned to find her daughter looking at her curiously. "It will be hard to start fresh. I have so many memories." Elsie said remorsefully.

"Oh mama, I am so sorry to bring this on. It is entirely my fault." Ellie started to tear up.  
"Now lass, none of that. I will be fine. You need to get to know your da. Now I believe you were excited about that walk you two are taking about the grounds after her ladyship's tea time. You best go get ready. Tea is almost finished." Elsie sent her daughter on her way, smiling as the girl kissed her cheek. She didn't know that she would ever tire of being called mama. She had heard it a few times when Lady Sybil was a wee lass. The girl would always slip up whenever she came down for a cuddles. Those had been the times when she had longed for Ellie Kate the most. But that was the past and now she had to start packing up her stuff.

She went to her closet to pull down some boxes when she heard the handle on the door turning. She had expected Beryl, or maybe Charles to say that he and Ellie were going for their walk. She was not expecting a teary eyed Lady Sybil looking at her with such sorrow she thought her heart would break.

"So Mary wasn't lying. It's true. You are leaving me." Sybil burst into tears and Elsie hurried to her side. Sybil looked at her, with eyes full of tears, and Elsie pulled her into a loving embrace. The young girl sobbed into her shoulder.  
"Hush now, lass. I won't be so far away you cannot visit. I am not leaving completely." Elsie tried to calm the girl. She ended up guiding the young girl to her settee and she started to rock the girl back and forth like she did when she was a wee lass. Sybil looked up at the woman who had been the mother she had needed. She had always come to Mrs. Hughes sitting room when she had a night mare, or had scraped a knee, or when her sisters had picked on her for being the baby. Mrs. Hughes had taken care of her when she didn't want to go to her own mother or her granny.

"Why? Why are you leaving? It isn't due to the reasons Mary said. I know that, I have watched you and you have more energy than most of the maids we employ." Sybil knew there was more that the Scot wasn't telling her. She wanted the truth.  
"Lady Sybil, you know I love you as if you were my own, but the fact remains that I need to slow down. I will just be at your grandmother's that is a short walk, and an even shorter drive, or ride if you are so inclined. My door will always be open to you my dear girl. I love you lass." Elsie spilled her heart with the lie to the little girl. Sybil laid her head back on Elsie chest and cried as Elsie held her close.

Both of the women were unaware of Ellie outside the door, listening to the speech that her mother had just told, and wondering why the housekeeper had played mother to another girl all these years but hadn't loved her enough to keep her? Ellie's hat slipped out of her hands and as she bent down to pick it up, she hit the door that slowly swung open to reveal her. Sybil looked at the other young woman, then to Mrs. Hughes, and back again. She stood up as Elsie beckoned the other girl into the room.

The two girls she had loved the most, were staring at each other. Elsie stood and took both of their hands.

"I think I owe both of you an explanation." Elsie said as she led them over to the settee. They sat on either side of her and she gathered both of 'her' girls to her side. She kissed first Ellie's head then Sybil's. She then began to explain the abridged version of events including the visits to see Ellie Kate, and how she felt when Sybil started coming to her. She told them about how she loved both of them almost equally. She told Ellie how she had loved it when she would sneak into her room on her visits, and told Sybil how she loved the cuddles when she was a wee lass. By the end of the story both girls eyes were filled with unshed tears for all the hurt that they know the older woman had felt. They looked at each other and then hugged the Scot fiercely. Elsie let a few tears slide down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. Once she opened them up again she found herself staring at Charles. He had a smile on his lips.

Elinor squeezed her mother's hand and got up to join her father on their walk. Once they had gone Sybil gave Elsie one last hug and left her with one parting comment:

"Mrs. Hughes, you have always been my mother. Maybe not by blood but in every other way you were. I was the lucky one, because I got you all year round. But, Ellie now knows that she has the greatest woman in the world for a mama. I can honestly say that I am jealous."

Elsie looked at Lady Sybil. She stroked the girl's cheek and then shooed her out. She was going to pack up her sitting room this afternoon. As the girl left, Elsie knew that she had two daughters. One who she had loved since she had carried her under her heart, and one that she had loved since that first time the girl had shown up with tears in her eyes.

As she boxed up her life at Downton, she closed a chapter of her life, when she moved to the Dower house she would open a brand new one.

-C&E-

Charles showed the Dowager out as Ellie waited on the path. Violet looked at Carson and gave him a harsh look.

"Carson, the next half day you have I expect you to come to the Dower House. I believe there are some things we need to discuss, as well as you can come visit your daughter." She said with a smirk at his brief look of surprise. "I want your daughter to be my guest at the party tomorrow also. Ask for one of Lady Sybil's dresses they look about the same size. Do let the girl know. I will make the story about Elinor being the granddaughter of a dear friend. Don't worry about the truth getting out. Give this note to Mrs. Hughes. It explains my plan."

As Violet got into her motor and drove off, Charles stood there looking dumbfounded. Then he turned to catch up with his daughter.

* * *

_Next chapter is mostly focused on Carson and Ellie Kate! And the party=)  
__reviews are welcome, positive or negative!_

_Samantha=)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey all! sorry this took longer than usual! real life sometimes hates us!_  
_Anyway thank you to all so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following! it is so nice to hear what you all think of every chapter!  
Enjoy=)_

* * *

Ellie Kate watched as her father hastened to where she stood. She was a little nervous. What did one talk about to one's father? Moira's husband had always grunted at her most of the time, come to think of it he grunted at the younger children as well. Now she had a big intimidating man for a father and she had no idea where to start.

"Shall we begin, Elinor?" Charles said when he got close enough.  
"Yes, but first, please call me Ellie or Ellie Kate. No one calls me Elinor except when I am in trouble." She said nervously.

"That sounds acceptable." He said as he turned to lead her down the path. They walked in silence until they were well out of earshot of the Abbey. It was an uncomfortable one silence as they both tried to make mental lists of what they were going to say to each other. They got to a bench and Charles motioned for her to sit and he took the seat next to her.

"Well, tell me about yourself Ellie," he looked at her with interest. He watched as she bit her lip and looked over at him. "Anything you deem fit to tell me will be alright."

"Well, I was raised by mama's sister, and until a few days ago I thought that mama was just my auntie Elsie whom I adored. I love to read, _Pride and Prejudice_ is my absolute favorite book. My favorite color is deep blue. I guess that is because of mama's eyes. They were always so kind, and I just felt loved whenever I would look at them. I used to think I was a princess that would be rescued one day, or that mama would come rescue me when she came to visit the week of my birthday. Everything seemed to fall into place when I overheard Moira talking about me to my uncle. I know that I don't ever want to be a farmer's wife. I hated growing up there, and I will never go back! What about you da?" She looked at him as he told her of his life in service and he even told her of his blip on stage.

She looked out into the distance. She had a question on the tip of her tongue that she wanted desperately to know. He could tell but he wouldn't push her. "You will be staying with the Dowager Countess while we sort out things. You will go home with her tomorrow after the ball which you will attend as her guest. Your mother is going to have a dress for you and get you ready and you will meet the Dowagers motor at the end of the drive and continue to the party. Your mother will then put your bag onto the back of the motor and you will just go home with the Dowager at the end of the night." He told her confidently. He watched her eyes light up like her mother's used to when she was younger. He could see that Ellie Kate was really excited.

Elinor started to imagine being a part of the big party her mother had been planning and she knew she would have a grand time. She was excited to be able to dress like the upstairs family and experience a real ball. She remembered when her mother would do her hair like the ladies of Downton when she would come to visit. They would then have tea parties and it was just like being a real lady. Now though, she was going to be able to see what the real ladies actually did and how they lived. She could hardly contain her excitement as she threw her arms around her da's waist hugging him tightly. Charles was stunned and looked around to make sure no one was around. After being insured no one was there he wrapped his arms about his little girl and kissed her forehead.

Ellie looked up at her da. She studied his face and noticed his eyes were watery. She grinned at him and buried her head into his chest once more.

Charles cleared his throat, "Well if you are to be properly dressed tomorrow we have to get you back to inform your mother of this plan."  
"You mean mama doesn't know?" Ellie exclaimed. She figured she would have come up with the plan.  
"No, lass, this is entirely the Dowager's plan." And with that he escorted her back to the house.

-C&E-

Elsie had just about finished packing up her sitting room. She looked at the almost barren room and sighed. She supposed she should get used to this melancholy feeling because that was all that had settled into her stomach after she had started. She heard a knock at the door and bid them to enter. Her daughter came bounding into the room followed by Charles. The look on the girls face was sheer excitement, the one on his was trepidation.

Charles closed the door and looked at Elsie. The he told her of the Dowagers plan. He heard her sigh. Her eyes showed her exhaustion and you could tell she was not looking forward to the fuss that she would have to have over her daughter.

"Mama, it will be grand fun! I cannot wait!" Ellie was practically bouncing. Charles saw Elsie smile and cup her daughter's cheek.  
"I know, I know. I'll speak to Lady Sybil about a dress after dinner tonight. But first I believe that it is time for your father to ring the gong. Why don't you go up and take a nap in my room." Elsie smiled the motherly smile she usually reserved for homesick maids and footmen. Her daughter nodded in agreement and left the room. Elsie looked at Charles and rolled her eyes. "How did your walk go then?"

"Well. I found out that she completely adores you. I don't think she will ever be able to feel the same about me. I could tell she had a lot of questions that she did not know how to ask. It has to be hard on the poor girl. Just finding out that the people who raised you are only your aunt and uncle, but the auntie you have held in such high regard is really your mother. It can't be easy to have a new father thrust into your like either." He had mumbled the last sentence, but she had heard him loud and clear. He was still blaming her.

"Well maybe if said father wouldn't have ignored me completely after…after…" She didn't know what to call it.  
"We what Elsie?" he could see she was struggling, but the petty place in his heart wouldn't let him take mercy and be kind to her.

"After we _fucked_. That's apparently all it ever was to you, a quick roll in the hay, a way to satisfy your basic needs." She was on a roll and just kept going, "After you made your conquest of me, you didn't need to prove anything else. You were the only one to ever seduce the cold head housemaid. Well congratulations! It got you a daughter you never wanted. So Mr. Carson I believe you need to leave and ring the gong, or else you will be late." She stalked over to the door and opened it. He stared at her gob smacked. Then he squared his shoulders and walked out.

She closed the door and slid down the surface. Once she got to the floor she sobbed into hands and sat there until she had the strength to rise, much much later.

-C&E-

Elsie was standing in Lady Sybil's room when the girl walked in. She smiled as the girl looked at her quizzically. "I told Anna I would take care of you tonight" as she undressed the girl they made idle chatter.

As she brushed the girl's hair she looked at Sybil in the mirror. "Milady, I was wondering if you could let Ellie borrow one of your party dresses for tomorrow night. Your grandmother has decided that Ellie is to be her guest for this party, but" she was cut off in the middle of the sentence.  
"Of course she can, Mrs. Hughes!" Sybil flitted over to her wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful rose colored dress. It looked as though it had never been worn. "Granny bought this one for me, I didn't particularly like it too much, but I believe it will look fantastic on Ellie."

Elsie hugged the girl and beckoned her to sit back down to plait her hair. "Thank you so much dear." Elsie pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead and slipped out of the room with the dress. Taking the stairs two at a time to get to her room and to show her daughter the dress fit for a princess. Ellie gasped at the dress as she took in all the details. She beamed a smile up at her mother who had just put the dress in her wardrobe and was now getting ready for bed herself. Ellie watched as Elsie extracted the pins from her hair just to pull a brush through so she could plait it up. She smiled at her mother crawled into bed next to her and snuggled into her arms. The feeling of her mother's all-encompassing love would never grow old. She drifted to sleep with thoughts of the day tomorrow. She was so very excites and couldn't wait to see how everything went. What if she met a handsome man who swept her off her feet and married her? What if indeed, she thought with a final giggle as she surrendered to the night

* * *

_The next chapter will be all about getting Ellie ready for the ball, and the ball itself! what trouble sill she get into i wonder?_

_Thank you for reading! reviews are love=)_

_Samantha_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yaay the ball! thank you to all those who review and read regularly! I only own Elinor!_

* * *

Her mother had risen early and left her a note with directions not to come downstairs, that she would come up at five to get her ready. As soon as she found this note she dove back into the bed and slept soundly until ten. Then she awoke to her mother checking on her. Elsie had brought her a book and her sewing from her bag she had already packed.

"Keep yourself busy, and out of sight!" Elsie said as she rushed around the room. She had just the thing of Ellie to wear in her hair. It was an antique silver comb that had been her grandmothers. She remembered the day her grandmother shuffled her into the room and held out a parcel for Elsie. She was after all the favored granddaughter. She had looked upon the beautiful comb with awe. Her grandmother had laughed, pulled her into an embrace, and told her one day she would have use for it. Now was the perfect time and it went with the dress beautifully.

"Now I will be back at 5 o'clock sharp. You'll have a bath then you are to be dressed then I'll pin your hair." Elsie said in a hurry. She needed to go check that everything was running smoothly.  
"Okay mama!" Ellie said happily and then watched her mother rush off into the hallway. She sighed contentedly. She was being treated like the peasant girl turned princess fairy story that her mama had always told her before bed on her visits. She was going to feel like a princess at least once in her life and she couldn't be happier.

-C&E-

As the clock chimed 5 Elsie ushered her daughter into the tub and scrubbed her down with lavender soap. She let the girl soak and they talked quietly. She noted her daughter's excitement for what lay ahead of her this evening and smiled. It was nearing 6 by the time she wrapped her lass in a towel and ushered her into the small room. She slipped the girls shift over her head then laced up her corset. She then fingered the expensive material of the dress and finally slipped it over her daughters head. She applied minimal make up. Her daughter didn't need to add color to her cheeks they were rosy enough. Then she set to work on the girls short locks.

Ellie was astounded by the deftness in her mother's fingers as she twisted the strands into the latest fashion and then watched with curiosity as her mother went to her jewelry box to pull something out.

Elsie turned around and gave her daughter a watery smile, "I always thought the next time this was used would be on my wedding day. Then once I had given up hope of that I was going to give it to you on your wedding day, but I believe that this is the most opportune time to loan it to you for a while. I want it back at the end of this, and you will gain full possession on your wedding day. It was given to me by my Grandmother and I will give it to you and your first daughter will gain it after that."  
Ellie gasped as she looked at the delicate silver comb. "Oh mama. It is stunning." She watched as her mother took it from her and slipped it into her hair. She was ready and the Dowager would be expecting her at the in a few minutes but there was one last detail. "Mama, I don't know how to dance. Oh what am I going to do?"

Just then they heard a knock at the door, Charles stepped in and what he saw took his breath. His daughter, his very beautiful daughter looked finer than any of the women who would be there tonight. He had heard her cry of distress through the door. "I believe I can help with that Ellie. Here watch your mother and I then we will try it," He scooped Elsie into his arms before she could protest, and led her in a simple waltz. They stared at each other and Charles saw the hurt in Elsie's eyes. It pained him greatly but they never missed a step. Years of practice had made them perfect at the dance they were showing their daughter. He then stopped and dropped his arms away so Elsie could practically jump away from him. He then scooped Ellie and led her in a practically perfect rendition of the dance he had just shared with Elsie. He smiled down at her and she beamed up at him.

"Well, no more dallying, the Dowager will not be held up at all, we have to get a move on." Elsie put the girls shawl on her and ushered her out the door as Charles watched them go. They rushed down the stairs and out the door. Elsie took her to the end of the drive just as the Dowager arrived. She watched as the chauffeur cut the engine and let Lady Grantham out.

"Mrs. Hughes," she nodded at the Scotswoman, and then looked at the younger girl, who wore an excited smile. "You must be Elinor, now tonight your last name will not be Hughes or Carson. It will be Davenport. You are the granddaughter of one of my oldest friends Alice Davenport. She has just recently passed so that is why you came, to escape the grief for a while. Now that is the story and you shall refer to me as Aunt Violet. I have come to visit over the years and I have certain affections for you. Any questions?" The young girl shook her head then got into the motor at the nod of her mother.  
Violet made to get in the car when Mrs. Hughes touched her arm. She whipped around to look at the pained expression on the housekeepers face. "Milady, please take care of my lass."

Violet's expression softened considerably. She smiled gently and nodded then got into the car. Elsie watched as the car went and joined the line of cars now headed to the Abbey. She then headed back to the servants entry and took command of the downstairs, all the while saying a prayer that everything would go alright for her daughter.

-C&E-

As the car pulled up to the big house, Ellie watched as the people went in. She was floored at all the pretty gowns and the men in tuxes. She saw her father at the door and had to resist the urge to jump up and down. A footman opened the door and she followed the dowager out. She smiled at the woman as they made their way inside.

Once inside she saw tons of people and a real band tuning up to play. She looked at Violet who motioned for her to head to a group of people who mostly looked similar and then she spotted Sybil.

"Oh mama, how good of you to come! And who is this guest you have brought with you?" Cora asked while the rest of the family gathered around the girl.  
"This is Elinor Davenport. She has come to stay with me for a while to escape the grief her family is in over her grandmothers passing. You remember Alice Davenport, don't you Robert? Oh well, anyway, when I would go to visit, little Elinor would always be around, so I have gotten to watch her grow up." The lie flew easily off her tongue she turned to Elinor and said, "This is my son Robert, and his wife Cora, and their three daughters Mary, Edith, and Sybil."

Elinor gave them a dazzling smile "Hello. It is wonderful to finally be able to put faces with the names I was always hearing about from Aunt Violet." She almost giggled at the look of horror that flashed across Mary's face when she said that.

Sybil pulled her over to the side, "I knew the dress would look fabulous on you!"  
Ellie smiled again, "Thank you so much for letting me borrow it, I feel like a princess!"

They stood there talking for a while until a young man who was a bit older than them came over and asked Ellie to dance.

"I do not believe we have met, I am Evelyn Napier." He said with a smile as he swept her across the dance floor.  
"No, we haven't. My name is Elinor Davenport," Ellie said shyly.  
"Well, I am glad we have been able to rectify that situation! You look very beautiful; you are probably one of the loveliest looking girls here." He said confidently

She blushed and looked away, when she looked back up she saw that he was quite handsome. She almost got lost in his grey blue eyes. He wore a smile on his face that didn't look forced, like some of the other men dancing. When the song ended he escorted her to the side and they talked for most of the time. She made up her past and found out about him. The more they talked the faster they became friends. They talked about books and politics and horses. They danced and then would talk some more and by the end of the night Evelyn Napier had fallen in love with Elinor Davenport and she had fallen hopelessly in love with him.

As they walked to the door to get in their respective motors he kissed her hand "Goodnight Elinor, I do hope I get to see you in the near future."  
She beamed at him, "You know if we are to be friends you have to call me Ellie."  
"I think I can manage that," he said with a grin. "Can I see you again?"  
"I am staying at Aunt Violet's house for an undetermined amount of time, do with that information what you will." She said with a smile. "Goodnight Evelyn." She got in the motor after the Dowager. She waved to him as he got in his and watched him fade into the background. As she turned back around she noticed that the Dowagers eyes were on her.

"Young Napier took quite a shine to you tonight," Violet said with a twinkle in her eye. "None of the other young men even had the chance to cut in to dance with you."

Ellie blushed and looked away embarrassed. "It really doesn't matter. Once he finds out that I am not who we said and where I really come from, he will go back to all the real Ladies. I am just a passing fancy that is easily forgettable." Ellie let a few tears track down her face. She felt the Dowagers hand take hers and she looked back at the older woman.  
"Don't count on that. Now dry up those tears…Ah here we are." Violet motioned to the smaller version of the abbey they had stopped in front of.

As they made their way inside she bid the Dowager goodnight and followed the quiet maid up to her room. She found all her things already there and quickly got ready for bed and snuggled into the sheets thinking about all she would tell her mother when she saw her next.

-C&E-

Charles made his way downstairs as the last of the guest had just left. It was late but there was still a light burning in her sitting room. He knocked on the door and heard her light 'enter'.

Elsie looked at Charles and sighed, "So how did Ellie Kate do tonight?"  
Charles's face took on a slightly worried look. "She danced with Mr. Napier the whole night. They were practically inseparable."  
"What do you mean? Is that something we should worry about? Were his actions offensive at all? What happens when he finds out who she really is? It will break her heart if she really fell for him. Oh god, I should have never let her go! I knew it. I should have just told her no. Oh god why did I ever listen to the Dowager. She said she would take care of the lass. But..."

Charles interrupted her rant, "I think it is safe to say that we don't know where this is headed until we see what happens from here. He may have just found her a nice companion for the night and nothing more. I do know that he knows she is staying at the Dower house though. I don't think it is anything to worry about yet."  
Elsie looked at him skeptically, "If her heart gets broken because of this, I will blame you. A broken heart can be as painful as a broken limb, sometimes, most of the time really, it is worse."

Charles sighed knowing that was a dig at him. He knew he should apologize for what he had said the past couple days, but he had no earthly idea how to go about it. "Well I cannot promise to keep our girl from hurt, I can do my best to talk to her if you would like."

Elsie shook her head, "No, no. I'll talk to her. This is something a mother should tell her daughter. Don't worry yourself…Has Lady Mary stopped looking at Evelyn though. Last I heard she was caught in between Matthew and Mr. Napier. How is she going to take it that this new girl, who has no relative social standing, is now putting her in competition for the affections of that boy? I swear if your blessed Lady Mary says anything to OUR daughter she will not have a safe place to hide."

"I don't think it will come to that. Anyway Lady Mary is not mine! I only have one daughter in this fight..."  
Elsie cut him off, "Funny the way you have acted all these years it would seem you have two daughters the way you dote over Mary like she is some princess. There are three daughters of the house yet all you seem to recognize is one, and before you go on about my loving Lady Sybil the most, I will have you know that Lady Edith has come to me a time or two also! You show your favoritism so badly that the other girls were afraid to ask you anything because they were afraid of Lady Mary yelling at them about you being hers and hers only. She has a father! You could have had a daughter too, If only you wouldn't have closed up and ignored me, but no you chose to get on with life after our tryst. All you ever do is hide behind that impenetrable mask. No wonder all the staff are afraid of you. They may call me the dragon but at least they still come to me with their problems. They don't think you have a heart. I always knew it was buried deep, but the past few days have really made me wonder if it is just made of stone."

"The only reason I treated Mary like I have is because after you left without telling me, I needed something to do with my free time. I had to fill up the gaping hole in my heart somehow!"  
"What do you know about holes?! I am the one who got ignored, every time I went to speak with you, you would turn the other way. What was I supposed to do when I found I was pregnant? Tell you and hope for the best? I don't think so. You would have been upset and then you would have insisted we get married. That would have caused at least one of us our jobs. So I did what I had to do to keep you happy. Because that is what you do for the person you love. You give up your own dreams and happiness, so that whatever they want in life can be achieved and that they can be happy no matter what…"

He cut her off, "How do you know what makes me happy? You have no idea Elsie. Absolutely none. If you had known what would have made me happy, you would have married me and then we could have raised Ellie together. That is what would have made me happy. I have loved you ever since you came here, so to your statement earlier, you were not just a conquest. You were not just someone to _fuck. _What we did in that barn was out of love. But yes I was ashamed. I was embarrassed that I had lost control of my feelings and had done that IN A BARN. You were my best friend Elsie, You still are, but knowing that you kept this huge secret that would change my life from me for 19 almost 20 years hurts. I didn't get to watch you carry our child under your heart because, let's face it you were too afraid."

"Yes, I'm the coward. You arrogant ass, don't you see that I was afraid of your reaction. You had ignored me for three solid months; there was no way that I was going to let you hold both of our futures in your hands. No so I did what was best. Maybe not for you or me, but for OUR little girl." And with that the tears that had welled in her eyes started to fall. She through open the door and had almost made it through when she felt his hand grab her arm. He pulled her to him and she sagged against him. Letting all the years of frustration out as she pounded on his chest. She yelled at him for not loving her enough. She hit his chest until he grabbed her wrists and enfolded her into his embrace. She cried earnestly for everything that could have been, and promptly fainted in his arms from the over exertion. He scooped her up and carried her to her room and tucked her in. He would fix this rift between them, even if it took all eternity, he vowed then and there that he would fix what he had broken.

* * *

_Well there it is! please review and tell me what you think__! _

_Thanks for all the support=)_

_Samantha=)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's the next chapter! thank you for all the reviews! You all are wonderful! I hope you like this one!_

_as always i don't own any of this...except Ellie! i own her=)_

_and thank you happyheart2 for the encouragement i needed with this chapter;) you are one sweet lady!3_

* * *

Elsie woke up in her room covered in a blanket. Her back was stiff from wearing a corset all through the night and she woke up with a headache. Then the night came flooding back to her. She curled back into a ball and cried. Why couldn't he have just let her be?

-C&E-

Charles had been interviewing housekeepers all day. The problem was none of them were Elsie. He looked over at Lady Cora, and saw her smile. She liked this one in front of them. She was younger that Elsie by a couple years, but looked to be fully capable of handling the grandness of the house. Charles sighed. He guessed she would be the one to replace, if that even was the word, Elsie. How would he go on without her there every day by his side? It was quite a daunting prospect, of losing her. He had never felt his heart ache like this before in his life. At least when she left to have Ellie, he had known she was coming back to Downton, to him. He needed to have a plan, a really intricate plan to get her back. He needed her with him. They needed to be a family.

-C&E-

Ellie stretched like a cat. She had slept wonderfully with dreams of her and Evelyn sweeping around the ballroom. She got up and rang for a maid then started brushing her hair out. The maid came and got her dressed and pinned her hair. Then showed her down to the dining room where the Dowager was already sitting looking at a telegram.

"Good morning Miss Elinor, you are awfully late rising." Violet said chastising the girl for her tardiness. The younger girl blushed.  
"I am sorry. It is just so hard to wake up when you have wonderful dreams." Ellie said with a happy sigh of a girl who is in love.  
Violet chuckled she remembered that feeling of new love and saw that this girl was truly smitten with the young man that her own granddaughter had been stringing along. In her hands she may hold the future of this girl's life. Whether or not Ellie would marry a shop keeper or if she would skip a few ranks and become a Viscountess eventually. "Well it seems that Mr. Napier wants to come and go riding with you. He seems quite taken with you young lady." Violet grinned at the excited look on the girl. She could see the way the girl's eyes lit up at the mention of the boy. She remembered what it was like to feel like that.

"Really? He wants to come see me so soon? Well I would love to go, but I don't exactly have riding clothes." Elinor sounded a little disheartened.  
"Don't worry dear. Sybil comes here all the time so I had an extra wardrobe made up for her to keep here and since we know you all are about the same size it all works out fine." Violet stated.  
"Oh Milady, I don't know how to thank you. But I cannot keep lying to Evelyn; I want to tell him who I really am. I do not want any lies between us. If this has any chance I need to be completely truthful with him. He can't continue to believe I am something I'm not. I have too much respect for him." Elinor looked at Violet with pleading eyes, as if asking for permission to do what she would do this afternoon.  
"First you have to call me Violet, if we are to live together I don't need another person to call me milady, I have maids and footmen and a butler who do that. Secondly I think you are completely right in telling Evelyn about you. It won't be easy and he might not take it well but explain the whole story. Now you should go up and change. He should be here soon." She watched as the young girl excused herself and practically sprinted up the stairs. Violet chuckled and was glad she had thought to invite the boy when the girl had been hugging Sybil goodbye last night.

-C&E-

She was just coming down the stairs as she heard Evelyn's voice. Ellie smiled and went out to meet him.

"Hello again. Sorry for the short notice, but I wanted to see you." Evelyn said with a smile.  
"No it's fine; it is good to see you. Are you ready to get started?" Ellie watched as he nodded and they went out to the mounted horses. They spurred the mounts to a canter and rode in a companionable silence for a while. They reached the forest and dismounted for a bit.

"Evelyn, there is something I need to tell you." Ellie said quietly.  
"What is it Ellie?" Evelyn looked at her with kind eyes. He watched as she took a steadying breath.  
"I am not who you think I am." Ellie watched as his expression changed to one of confusion. "My name isn't Elinor Davenport. My name is actually Elinor Kathleen Hughes-Carson. I am not the granddaughter of a high society lady. Please forgive me. The Dowager said that was the way to avoid the scandal that would come with my arrival. I would do anything to protect my parents." She watched as his gaze on her intensified.  
"So, who are your parents?" Evelyn couldn't help but wonder.  
"Charles Carson and" Ellie paused at the look that crossed his face, "Elsie Hughes. The Butler and Housekeeper of Downton Abbey."

Evelyn looked at her. He was flabbergasted that such a beautiful petite woman had come from the imperious butler of Downton. He remembered as a child being scared of the man due to his stature. Granted he had never actually _seen_ Mrs. Hughes, he had heard stories from the girls, Mary saying she was a dragon, and Sybil saying she was a kind soul. He pondered why he had never seen her around before, surely having the butler and housekeeper as parents meant you were bound to grow up in the Abbey. "But, why in all the years I went to Downton to play with the girls and then for hunting, did we never meet?"

Ellie had been ready for this question. So she told him about her mother and father not being married and her aunt raising her, she told him about the night she found out who her real mum was and how she came here. Then she told them of the Dowagers plan and her mother moving to the Dower House to work for Violet. By the time she was done they were both staring off into the distance.

Evelyn looked at Ellie, his heart swelling even more with love after he learned who she really was. He wrapped his arms around her and he heard her sobs against his riding coat. He kissed her head and rubbed her back soothingly. She calmed down in a few minutes.

She looked up at his face and saw the love and tenderness in his eyes, and was relieved and a little confused. "I am so sorry I had to lie to you."  
"It doesn't matter Ellie. I don't care where you come from, or who your parents are. All I care about is the woman who is standing in my arms right now. I don't see who you are by who your parents are, or how you were raised. I see a beautiful, intelligent, and caring woman who is one of the strongest women I know. Ellie all I care about is who you are. Nothing else." Evelyn said and smiled at her. That was when she knew that she had fallen totally and completely in love with him.

She rested her hands on his chest and gazed into his eyes. Then she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips gently to his. His eyes went wide with shock then fluttered closed as did hers. When the need to breathe overwhelmed them they pulled back and he rested his forehead onto hers. He watched as a smile lit up her face and a blush blossomed on her cheeks. He smiled back at her and she giggled when he picked her up and swung her around. He knew then that she was the one he wanted as a wife. She was his equal in every way that counted.

"I want to court you properly Ellie." He said as he lowered her back to the ground.  
"Oh, Evelyn. What about Mary?" Ellie became self-conscious. Lady Mary had it all. She was the daughter of an earl. A real lady, almost a princess.

"What about her? She has toyed around with me enough. I'm tired of trying to force a relationship, especially when one with you feels just as it should." He said with such conviction she couldn't help but smile.

They noticed storm clouds heading in and decided to head back. Both were indeed happy with what had happened today. They were both in love with each other. They knew it wouldn't be easy, in fact it was probably going to be one of the toughest battles of their lives, but Ellie knew they had an important supporter on their side. The Dowager Countess seemed to want them to be together and Ellie thought that Violet was a woman who usually got her way.

-C&E-

Elsie wouldn't look at Charles. She had avoided him like the plague all day; the only time she was near him was at the table for meals. She only had two days left. One of those two days would be spent helping the new housekeeper settle in. The other was a farewell gathering. Even though she wasn't going far, most of the staff were pretty broken up about it, even Thomas had been quieter since the announcement. She had just excused herself to her sitting room, which was devoid of all personal effects. He followed her out and into the small room. He closed the door and stood there for a minute gathering his courage. He had to make this right before she left.

He turned around and took in the bareness of the room. Her book shelf was empty, as was her cabinet. The little trinkets that previously had been on the shelves had been carefully wrapped and boxed up. Everything had been taken to the Dower House; everything except the furniture was gone.

"Did you need something Mr. Carson? I was just about to start going over the past months ledgers with the new housekeeper. I wanted to do that tonight so I could take her on a tour of the house and grounds tomorrow without rushing through it." Elsie explained while pulling out a ledger and flipping through it to make sure everything was in order. "I will leave you the whole years' worth of ledgers, on your desk tomorrow."

He took a steadying breath. "Elsie, I want to apologize."  
"For what Charles," she said matter a factly, "for ignoring me all those years ago? How about for calling me a loose woman after I told you about your daughter? Or how about blaming the whole thing on me when we both were clearly at fault? Or we could go with how you have hidden your heart so deeply that you are afraid to show it to anyone."

Charles stared at her. She was back to checking her ledgers. It was like she didn't want to forgive him, for anything. Maybe he had underestimated the deepness of her hurt. "I am truly sorry for everything." He was willing to do anything to gain her friendship back, and eventually gain her love back. He knew he was to blame for most of this mess.

She looked up at him. "Well if that is it Mr. Carson, I have work to do."  
"Elsie, please forgive me" Charles pleaded. "I need to know we can still be friends."

"I don't know if I can forgive you Charles. I'm tired. Tired of pretending not to love you. Tired of not being able to have my family together because I gave it up trying to make you happy. I am tired of pretending that what you did to me was okay, because it wasn't. You have no idea how hard it was to get on that train leaving our daughter with my sister. All I wanted to do was come to you and tell you all of what happened and then go back and get her. But I couldn't. It wouldn't have worked out. You would have felt trapped and unhappy. Charles I need you to love me for who I am. Not because I had Elinor. Not because you feel obligated. I need you to love me because you want to. Because at the end of the day you cannot imagine not seeing me all the time. I want to be your best friend and the person you lean on. I don't think you can let those barriers down that you have built up. That is why I can't forgive you. I can't trust you not to let me fall and break again. It was hard enough the first time. After you ignored me, I became the dragon. I'm finally becoming my old self and I can't go back. Don't ask me to go back to that. I can't" Elsie stated sadly. A few tears had leaked down her cheeks. Her voice had never raised above her normal tone. "Now if you will excuse me. I have to finish this and Mrs. Johnson is going to be here any minute."

"Please Elsie. Tell me how to fix this. I want to fix this, I want to fix us." Charles pleaded once again.

Elsie looked up at him and stared him in the eye. She glanced down and then back up at him with a resigned look, "That is the problem, Charles. I don't know if it can be fixed."

* * *

_Can he fix it? will she let him heal the old wounds? what is to happen with evelyn and ellie?_

_thank you for reading! please review=)_

_Samantha=)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys, Here is another update!Thanks to everyone who reviewed! you all are absolutely amazing. thanks for sticking with this story! Enjoy!_

_as always i don't own it=)_

* * *

Elsie was almost through her tour with Mrs. Johnson. The woman seemed to be nice. They stopped in the grand foyer. They saw Mr. Carson disappear behind a door. Elsie watched as the younger woman's eyes followed his form as he left.

"So, what is the story about the mysterious Mr. Carson?" Mrs. Johnson asked with a smirk.  
"Mr. Carson is a very busy man." Elsie replied briskly.  
"I meant to ask if he had a wife, or an intended. He is very handsome wouldn't you agree?" The younger woman had no idea she was treading on thin ice.  
"No, Mr. Carson takes his job very seriously. He does not take the time for dalliances. He sets a good example for the younger staff, as he should, as the two heads of staff should. He is honorable and will not lower his standards to have a dalliance that would ruin his career." Elsie said hoping to squash the curiosity of the younger attractive woman.  
"Maybe he hasn't met the right woman yet." Mrs. Johnson replied.  
Elsie was seeing red. This young trollop had a crush on Charles. As mad and hurt as she still was, she would be damned if she would let this younger woman try to sweep in and steal him away.  
"Well if he hasn't so far, I doubt he will change in the few years he has left here." Elsie said curtly. "We need to be on our way. The dressing gong is about to ring and then we shall finish the day with you meeting the rest of the staff."

As they made their way down the stairs Elsie's head was spinning. Why did she care? Why did her heart insist on letting him in despite what her head was saying? She honestly didn't know what to do.

-C&E-

After everyone had been introduced and then sent to bed Elsie sat in her sitting room nursing a glass of Scottish whisky. She heard his door open and then the light knock on her door. He came in and faced her. She had already made her way through a quarter of the bottle. Her tongue was a bit looser than normal. "Well Mr. Carson, I believe you have a new admirer. A young one too. Now you don't have to worry about my leaving. I am sure Mrs. Johnson would be more than happy to meet your needs for you!" she ended with a tearful giggle. That was all it took.

Charles jerked her up and held her by her arms. He stared at her and then shook her "Don't you understand? You are the only one I want for anything I need. I want you for a best friend, the person I lean on, and I want you to have my heart because for the past twenty years you are the only one I have loved. I have tried to stop my heart from loving you, but it just won't listen." He finished his small tirade with a passionate kiss. His arms dropped from her arms to wrap around her figure, while her arms made to push him away only to grip his lapels tightly. When he pulled back he looked at the tears running down her face.

"Charles, I realized today, when I saw that young girl ogling you, I want to forgive you. But this cannot happen overnight. Charles, I am willing to try to do this. It will take time, and lord knows I am nowhere near trusting you the way I will have to if we proceed. I want you to help me heal though. You are not just the person who broke me; you are the person who will heal me. I think we both need this. So therefore, after a week or two of not seeing each other at all, I think we should begin a…" She bit her lip looking up into his eyes. She noticed the twinkle that had vanished after their first fight, had reappeared.

"We should begin a courtship. Elsie, that sounds wonderful. I want to court you properly. I want to heal that wound I inflicted in your heart so carelessly all those years ago. Allow me to love you Elsie, like you deserve to be loved." Charles cupped her face as his eyes pleaded with her. He wanted to love her. He wanted her to let down her walls, let him in. She rested her forehead on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for what seemed like ages as the beginning of the healing process started.

-C&E-

The next morning she noticed that everyone had gathered in the servants hall to say goodbye to her. Anna and Beryl had tears in their eyes. She gave them both hugs, with promises of visits on her half days. Thomas took her hand and kissed it. He realized that she was really the only champion he had ever had in the house. Everyone seemed genuinely sad to see her go. She noticed that Charles wasn't in line, and her heart fell a little. Maybe he hadn't meant what he said last evening. She looked around one last time and took a deep breath. As she made her way up the stairs to say goodbye to the family, the rest of the staff followed in a solemn line. The family had gathered in the Grand Foyer.

"Well Mrs. Hughes, as much as we hate to see you go, we hope you the best." Lord Grantham said to her kindly.  
"Yes Mrs. Hughes, you are not going to be easily replaced." Lady Cora said.

As she turned she suddenly found her arms full of a crying Lady Sybil. Elsie wrapped the girl up and allowed a few tears to fall. She made soothing sounds as Sybil clung tightly to her. The family watched. Edith had tears welling in her eyes because she too had experienced the kindness of the house keeper. Mary however was brooding. How unfair was it for them to lose their housekeeper, to Granny no less. The girl was mad, but that was not the only reason. The ball had gone well but she really hadn't heard from Evelyn since that night. As she watched the housekeeper hold her youngest sister she wished Carson were here. He would break up this impropriety. She rolled her eyes. Cora watched the scene with envy. She wished she could get that kind of embrace from any of her daughters, but she was grateful her youngest daughter at least had had Mrs. Hughes to lean on.

"I love you…mama," Sybil whispered into Elsie's ear as she calmed down.  
As Sybil pulled away from the hug Elsie stroked the girl's cheek, and gave her a tender motherly smile. She made her goodbyes to the family and went to Beryl one last time. She pressed a key into the crying woman's hand with a wink. As Beryl looked down she saw it was the store room key, and she completely lost it. She grabbed Elsie into one last hug then pushed her off, and towards the door. Elsie headed out the door stopping at Mrs. Johnson. She unhooked the keys from her waist and slapped them in the younger woman's hand. She opened the door and saw the Dowagers car, sitting and waiting. She closed the door and was grabbed by the arm and pulled into an embrace. She smiled as she took in the smell of pomade and silver polish. She wrapped her arms around him. They stood there for a moment. He slowly disengaged his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. They didn't need words. She was sure she would see him in two weeks' time on his half day. He watched her get into the motor and drive off toward the Dower house, taking part of his heart with her.

-C&E-

Elinor was positively glowing. Her mother was coming today and yesterday had been one of the most fantastic days of her life. She was courting a lord. And not just any lord. Evelyn Napier, one of the most eligible bachelors in England. Every young girl had wanted a go at the lad. At first he had only been interested in Lady Mary. That was until she came along. She couldn't wait for her mother to get here so she could tell her everything.

Violet watched the girl fidget. She would stand every few minutes, walk to the window, stretch on her toes to see if she could catch a glimpse of the motor coming down the drive, then sigh and walk back to her chair only to fidget some more. Violet chuckled, and then her ears perked at the sound of a motor. She sighed and watched as the young girl jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room. Violet shook her head and got up, and walked over to the window. She watched as the younger girl waved for the motor to stop and when it did Elsie Hughes stepped out and was nearly knocked over by the younger girls hug. She watched as Elsie smiled and kissed the younger girls head. She rang her bell and as the butler came in she informed him that she wanted Mrs. Hughes to see her right away.

-C&E-

Elsie had watched as her daughter had run out of the front door of the house and waved for the motor to stop. She had smiled and then gotten out only to almost be tackled by her daughter. The girl had buried her head into her chest and squeezed the breath out of her. All she could do was smile and hold her daughter happily. She pressed a kiss to Ellie's head. She put an arm around the girl and guided her to the servants' entrance where her luggage had been unloaded. Her daughter kept a tight hold on her mother. Then she noticed that the butler was waiting for her and she looked over at him expectantly.

"Lady Grantham would like to see you, Mrs. Hughes." He said formally.

She headed up the stairs behind her daughter. She wondered how the girl was adjusting to living with the Dowager, but as she looked at how her daughter was dressed she knew that this was for the best. Her daughter was receiving all the things that she and Charles couldn't afford to give her in life. She watched as the young girl led her to the drawing room.

"Ahh, Mrs. Hughes, I know my welcome will not be as…warm as the one you received upon first arriving," she gave a pointed look at Ellie who had the grace to blush. "But nonetheless, welcome. I know that this will take some adjustment, but I believe that we will work…well together. Now Elinor will you please go elsewhere so that I can talk to your mother." It was not a question and it seemed to take some of the wind from Ellie's sails.

They older women watched Ellie walk out of the room. Violet turned to Elsie "This conversation is not going to be about the running of the household. It is about what is best for that young woman and for your family. Now, I am sure Carson told you how the ball went, so therefore you know of the attention she got from young Evelyn Napier." Violet paused and looked over at Elsie. She noticed that the younger woman was worrying her bottom lip. "Now what you do not know is that I had Evelyn come over here and they went riding the day before last. She told him who she really was and who her parents really were. She told him everything..."

She was cut off by the housekeepers gasp, "Oh no. This is going to cost Charles his job, and then we will have to get married and then everything will fall apart for Ellie." Elsie was near to hysterics.

"Mrs. Hughes! If you would have let me finish, you would have found that Evelyn has accepted Elinor for who she is. I believe the lad is truly in love with her."  
"Your Ladyship, forgive me for this, but why are you helping Ellie Kate? I thought Mary had her sights set on Mr. Napier? I would have thought, being her grandmother, you would have tried to stop this." Elsie could not help but to wonder what the old bat was up to.

Violet stopped at that. She pursed her lips and walked over to the decanter she kept hidden in her desk drawer. She poured herself a glass then she looked over to her new housekeeper who shook her head. She sipped the liquid and sighed.

"I grew up in the same circles as the Napier's. His grandmother, Penelope and I were the same age. We were the best of friends really. We did everything together. Our seasons in London were spent talking of books, shopping, dancing, and laughing. When we weren't in London we would ride together and have sleep overs. We did everything together. When Patrick asked me to marry him, she was the first person I told. She was my bridesmaid. Our children grew up together. She was more a sister in a sense. You see, I have a younger sister, who my parents favored. I was the outspoken one in the family, and that was barely tolerated back then. Anyway, we stayed friends throughout our marriages. A few months after Evelyn had been born, we had met and I could tell something was wrong. She said she must be coming down with something but she would be fine. Not three days later Evelyn's grandfather John sent for me to come. She was dying and needed desperately to talk to me. I was heartbroken and on the ride over I wondered what she could need to talk to me about. I went straight up to her room after I was let in and as I came in John left us alone. I crawled in the bed with her and held tightly to her. I told her she couldn't die and leave me here. I needed her. She looked at me. Evelyn's father had been her favorite child, so it was only natural that Evelyn was to be her favorite grandson. She had even helped name him. She looked me dead in the eyes and said to me, 'Vi, I am dying, but I need you to promise me something.' I told her that I would do anything for her. 'Vi, look after my young Evelyn. Make sure he is happy. I don't trust anyone but you to do it Vi. Don't let him marry a sniveling young girl who fades into the background like his father did. I want him to find someone like you, please Vi. Promise me.' I promised and I held onto her as she took her dying breaths and cried the whole time. I am keeping my promise to one of the dearest woman I knew. He would never be happy with Mary, I am not stupid enough to think they could ever make it." She looked into the teary eyes of the housekeeper. "So when I met your Elinor I could tell that she would never be a withering beauty. She has too much of you in her. She has that fire in her eyes. I know that she has fallen in love with the boy and I think he has her. Now we just need to keep Mary out of the mix, and I believe that all will be okay. And to tell you the truth of the matter, I have grown rather fond of Elinor now."

The Housekeeper was stunned. She knew the Dowager had a heart, but never that it could be so big, so loving. She knew that she would forever owe her daughters happiness to this woman, and for once the fact didn't bother her at all. "Thank you, your Ladyship. This means a great deal to me."  
"Well think nothing of it. This is for Penny…But I must tell you that Evelyn is determined to meet you, properly, soon. Now onto the house business." And they both settled into the familiar territory of speaking. They finished and Elsie knew she had to find her daughter to find out if her girl was really in love with this boy, but as she made it up to the girls room, she found the girl fast asleep with a smile on her face. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the girl and kissed her forehead. As she went out of the room, she thought, not for the first time, about how lucky she was to have a beautiful daughter like her Ellie Kate.

* * *

_please review! let me know what you guys think!_

_Thanks for reading=)_

_Samantha=)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! I am so sorry for the delay. Real life seems to not want me to write. It is a busy busy time right now. So thank you all who reviewed this last time. You all are the best! and a special thank you to Happyheart2, who has encouraged me in more ways than one!  
_

_As always i own absolutely nothing! _

* * *

Elsie was sitting at her desk when the young maid who had been assigned to her daughter knocked on her door. She had asked the young girl to let her know when her daughter rang. She let the young girl know that she would attend to her daughter this morning. No matter how busy she was she needed to be secure in the knowledge that her daughter thought Evelyn was worth the struggle that would come with their relationship.

As she made her way up the stairs the Dowager's Lady's Maid stopped met her on the hallway. "Her ladyship said to remind you of the meeting at 3." She said fleetingly. Mrs. Hughes smiled at the woman and bid her thanks.

As she entered her daughter's room she went straight for the curtains on the first window and pulled them open. She looked at the bed only to see that her daughter, after pulling the service bell, had fallen back asleep. She smiled and went over to the bed. She sat down gingerly on the edge and stroked her daughter's hair lovingly. She was greeted with a smile and the slow opening of the big brown eyes she loved most. Ellie grabbed her mother's hand to pull her down. Elsie shook her head, gave in and cuddled with her daughter quietly for a few moments.

Elsie sighed, hating to break the silence but knowing it was inevitable. "So young lady, tell me about Mr. Napier."

Ellie looked up into the kind eyes of her mother, "Mama, he is the kindest person I know. He doesn't care about our class difference. He genuinely likes me for me. Not because of who you and da are."

Elsie looked at her daughter, who seemed to glow when she spoke of the Napier boy. "You are in love with him aren't you lass?" She watched as her daughter blushed prettily and nodded.

"Yes, I guess so. I hadn't really thought about it like that. I just know that he is my first thought in the morning, and the last thought before I go to bed. I can't wait for you and da to meet him properly, I mean I know da has met him before, but that was when he was Lady Mary's suitor. Now he is mine, He has to meet him from the father perspective. I am sure you will love him though." Ellie rushed through.

Elsie smiled reassuringly, "Well if he captured your heart, then I am sure I will like him. As long as he is good to you, I really can't, not like him. All I ever want is for you to be happy. I hope you see that everything I do, I do out of love."

Ellie put her head back down on her mother's chest and held tightly. She was so much happier now that she knew that she had her mama's blessing and support. "Oh mama, I love you."

Elsie pressed a kiss to the girls head, and smiled "I love you too lass. You will always be me darling bonnie lass. But I am afraid it is time for you to get up and get ready, and for me to get to work."

Elsie helped Ellie get ready for the day then, she set about her rounds. She was glad that her daughter was happy and that she could now focus on her work for a bit. She made her way to her new sitting room and on the center of her desk was a crisp white envelope. She stared at the familiar handwriting, which she knew to be Charles's.  
-

Violet and Isobel looked up as Ellie came into the room, they watched as she stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted Isobel. Violet's lips curled into a small smile at the look of utter bewilderment that passed over the face of the younger woman.

"Elinor, this is Isobel Crawley, Matthew's mother." Violet watched the realization dawn on the girls face.

"How do you do ma'am," Ellie looked at the pretty woman. She was less intimidating than Violet and had a kind smile that made you want to hug her. Ellie smiled shyly at the woman who looked to be about her mother's age give or take a few years.

"Hello Elinor. Lady Violet has been telling me all about you. I daresay you are just as beautiful as she said." Isobel looked at the young woman. All she could really see was a younger version of Elsie. Speaking of Elsie, she really had to get this story from her. But she would get to that later, now she was studying the off spring of the housekeeper. She noticed little things at first. The color of her hair was the same as Elsie's. The girl had a small dusting of freckles across her nose that she could imagine the housekeeper did at one time. She had the same nose as her mother, and her stature was about the same. Those eyes though, they were the tell of the father. The girl had the same dark chocolate brown pools for eyes as a certain butler. It was no wonder young Napier boy had fallen for her, and if she had any of her mother's wit, then he was a goner for sure. She could see the twinkle in the girl's eyes and how the corners of her mouth seemed to naturally be upturned into a permanent smile.

"This came for you today Elinor," Lady Violet broke the silence at last. She held out an envelope to Ellie who practically skipped over to her and smiled as she saw the writing. It was from Evelyn and she couldn't wait to see what it said, however her hopes of reading it right then were quickly dashed. "I am taking you shopping in Ripon today. So go get your coat and hat. And let us depart soon."

Isobel excused herself after watching the girl sigh dejectedly and leave the room. She made her way down the stairs earning her curious glances from the staff. She glanced into the first door in the servant's hall, noting that the room had a masculine touch and must be the butler's room. She went a door down and saw the boot room. Finally she came to the door that housed the Housekeeper's sitting room. She knocked lightly and upon hearing the call to come in, went in and shut the door behind her. She looked around the room and saw that Elsie was almost unpacked and it looked quite similar to her room back at Downton.

"Isobel! What on earth are you doing down here?" Elsie asked, genuine surprise lacing her voice.

"Well, Elsie, when I hear you have gone off to work for, what do you call her…the old bat, I am generally allowed to be curious and to wonder why you haven't told me of the beautiful young girl upstairs." Isobel shot out. She watched as Elsie dropped her head and let out a sigh.

"Isobel, with all due respect, let's not refer to her as the old bat anymore, out of fear for losing my job, and the fact that she has been so gracious to Ellie Kate, and continues to be. And to be fair you are not the last person to know of Ellie, Charles only found out a week or two ago, and the only part of the family at the big house that knows is Lady Sybil."

"Elsie, you could have come to me! I would have given you a job! I just cannot believe you went to Violet. I want the story, Elsie. We claim to be friends, and as friends we should be able to tell each other secrets." Isobel's eyes pleaded with Elsie. "Don't you trust me?"

Elsie looked at Mrs. Crawley, Isobel. They were separated by the fact Matthew was the heir, but if not for that they probably would have been friends anyway because they complimented each other in the way that friends do. And to be completely honest before Isobel, Beryl had been her only friend of the same gender. Usually she found woman to be catty and selfish. But Isobel had held fast and been a strong willed, intelligent, and lovely woman. She knew that she should tell Isobel.

"Well, then. Sit down and settle in." Elsie motioned for the chair across from her. Then she told her friend of how Ellie Kate had come about.

As she drew the story to a close she wiped the tear that threatened to fall, and looked at Isobel. What she saw shocked her.

"Well Elsie. I'm not going to say that I am shocked about you and Carson. It would have surprised me more if it was anyone else. And while what he did was wrong…I am going to be frank, you were not necessarily in the right either." Isobel sighed when she saw the hurt flash across the blue eyes of the housekeeper. "I'm not saying that you didn't do what you thought was right, I might have done the same thing. But Elsie I just think that if you would have told Charles, he might have surprised you. And I know you were young and hindsight is 20/20. But I will say that he had no right to say the things he did to you. That was absolutely awful."

Elsie sighed. Isobel was right. Hindsight is 20/20, but she believed she had done the right thing for Ellie. "Well, I don't know. I just think I did the right thing for Ellie."

"I think you know better than I. I am just trying to give you and outsiders perspective…Oh my look at the time, I have to stop by the hospital before I go home to change for dinner at the big house. Is Ellie going?"

Elsie shook her head. "Yes, I just hope Mary isn't nasty to her. This whole Evelyn thing has got my stomach tied up in knots. Watch over her would you?"

"Of course! Ta darling." Isobel went out the door. She hoped that everything would work out for the Butler and Housekeeper. They would be lovely together.

-C&E-

Ellie was positively glowing as she made her way back into the house. Violet had bought her so many clothes. And not just everyday clothes, some were nice dinner clothes and there were a few party dresses too. The colors were rich and she couldn't wait to shoe her mother! Suddenly she turned to Violet and threw her arms around her. She whispered thank you to the old woman.

Violet was shocked, she never got hugs, only from Sybil occasionally. Not even when her children had grown up had she gotten hugs from them. Now she was getting hugged by this young girl that wasn't even relation. Her eyes had widened but then she wrapped her arms around the girl and allowed the moment of impropriety to last a minute longer.

Ellie pulled back and kissed the woman on the cheek and smiled brightly as the bounded up the stairs calling for the butler to let her mother know she was back and needed to talk to her in her room. That was when she remembered the letter from Evelyn and rushed to her room to read it before her mother came. She tore open the envelope and read:

_My Dearest Ellie Kate,_

_ I have missed you and it has only been two days! I have been invited to Downton for dinner tonight and I hope you will be there too. I intend to tell Mary that I will no longer be her suitor, and that someone else has captured my heart. Lady Violet has told me to come in two weeks' time, for your father has his half-day and will be coming to the Dower House to see you. I cannot wait to meet your parents Ellie. They may not have raised you but I am sure they will rectify that situation presently. Well, I will close with fondest hope of seeing you tonight. _

_ Yours,  
Evelyn Napier_

She let out a happy sigh and giggled as she re-read the letter. She heard the slight knock on her door and called out for them to enter. She smiled at her mother and put down her letter only to flounce over to her wardrobe and threw open the doors to reveal the dresses the dowager had spoiled her with. She heard her mother's sharp intake of breath and she turned to look at her mama. She saw tears in her eyes, and was confused. "Mama, mama what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Elinor. Now, we need to get you changed for dinner at the big house." Elsie's tone brooked no argument. Ellie stood there shocked. And then made her way over to the dressing table and sat down. Her mother pulled out a purple dinner dress to wear and then set to work on her hair. Elsie noticed the letter and then the fact that she still had not read her letter hit her like a ton of bricks. She fumbled with the hair and quickly picked it back up again, hoping that Ellie hadn't noticed. But the girl had, and was utterly confused as to what was wrong with her mother. As she finally finished with her hair she slipped on the dress, donned her gloves bade her mother goodnight and was off to the big house to see her love and her da.

-C&E-

Elsie made her way back down the stairs and headed into her sitting room. She sat at her desk and with a weary sigh picked up the envelope and opened it. As she pulled the letter out she noticed the familiar script and began to read…

* * *

_Thanks to all who have stuck with me! Please review!_

_Samantha=)_


End file.
